The Cullen Christmas
by DevilCharms
Summary: I loved this story and so will you i hope! bad summary but its better inside trust me! Oh and Stephanie Meyer owns the characters!


'Twas the night before Christmas in the house of Cullen,  
All were quite busy, no one was sullen.  
Emmet downed a pine with just one blow,  
Which Alice had decorated so grand, don't you know!  
Only one stocking was hung up tonight,  
For a child named Renesmee, who squealed with delight!  
For this celebration was made for one cause;  
The arrival of none other than Santa Claus.

Back at the cottage, with paper and bows, Bella wrapped presents for Nessie…with Rose.  
Delighted, that now, they were sisters, so dear;  
It's amazing what happened in just one short year.  
Charlie and Sue, engaged, now, to marry,  
Were also quite busy, no time to tarry.  
Charlie cursed quietly under his breath.  
They still couldn't leave. Where were Leah and Seth?  
When, finally, Sue's two kids did arrive,  
With the car fully loaded, they pulled out of the drive.  
It seemed kind of silly to leave break of dawn,  
But he wouldn't argue, no, not Charlie Swan.

Carlisle and Esme were cooking up stuff,  
But with werewolves coming, would there be quite enough!  
Folks soon would arrive, but one thing to do first;  
Go on a hunt to make sure there's no thirst.  
Alice could see that they still had one hour,  
Which was plenty of time for some deer to devour.

Edward drove up with wrapped presents galore,  
Brought some in the house, then went back for more.  
"This time," he thought, "she'll accept what I give…  
She's my Bella, my wife, for as long as we live."  
On the back porch, Nessie did what she oughta,  
For the reindeer, she put a big bowl of water.  
Next to the tree, on a cloth made of silk,  
For Santa, some cookies and a tall glass of milk.

Candles were lit and the tables were set  
For a Christmas morning none would forget.  
The music was playing. There were lights on the trees.  
The house would be found with the greatest of ease.  
The guests were arriving. All Cullens were there  
To greet their new friends and wish holiday cheer.  
People were laughing and eating the food.  
Even Leah was in a good mood.  
If one looked at Jasper, they'd see a broad smile;  
He'd keep Leah happy, at least for awhile!

Only one person seemed very sad.  
Renesmee said, "Mama, I must have been bad.  
Santa should be here, but where is his sled?  
Has he gone to see other children instead?"  
"Hey, Renesmee," said Emmet, "what's all that noise?  
Could that be Santa Claus, bringing you toys?"  
Nessie ran to the window. All talking did pause.  
For there in the yard was dear old Santa Claus.  
Instead of reindeer, eight wolves pulled the sled.  
By a ninth wolf, in front, the others were led.  
"It's Rudolph, Mama!" and Bella smiled back.  
For the wolf, with the red nose, was Jacob Black.  
With tears in her eyes, she thought, "Oh, that boy!  
He'd do just about anything to bring Nessie joy."  
Suddenly, Santa was gone…that was weird.  
He was now in the house with red suit and beard.  
His eyes, how they twinkled. He carried a sack.  
If you looked very closely, you'd see Billy Black.  
Then Paul and Embry and others were there.  
Soon, Quil arrived, carrying Clare.

It was a time full of happiness…no one was sad.  
A celebration that good triumphed bad.  
A time to put old issues to rest,  
As each saw the other for their very best.  
Then, Carlisle and Billy looked very mysterious.  
"We have something to say, and it's really quite serious.  
Loyalty proven…It wasn't an act.  
And the time is right for a brand new pact.  
Quileutes and Cullens exist hand in hand,  
Free to walk on the other's land.  
If ever we're threatened, with death, by others,  
We'll all stand together…sisters and brothers."

With emotion filled comments and tears in some eyes,  
People were hugging and saying goodbyes.  
Cars, loaded with gifts, food, and holiday cheer,  
All promised to be on hand next year.  
"Renesmee is snoring, so we'd better go;  
But Carlisle and Esme, I want you to know  
I love you so much." Bella said, so sincere.  
"Before we go, let me make this quite clear.  
The decision to change was mine from the start,  
No need for another…your son IS my heart."

Hands clasped together, Bella and Ed  
Carried Nessie home, and put her to bed  
"She's perfect," he said, "but then, so are you.  
Who would have guessed, after all I've been through,  
That I would have love and a life filled with bliss."  
Then he hugged her and gave her the most tender kiss.  
Of course, there was more…'twas a night full of passion.  
But, I'll tell you the rest in Stephenie fashion.  
The love that they shared was honest and true.  
Having said that, MERRY CHRISTMAS to you!


End file.
